Halo: Reach: Unboxing
The Halo: Reach: Unboxing is a trailer released for Halo: Reach. Instead of showing gameplay, the video focuses on the different Halo: Reach editions and the Reach-themed Xbox 360 console.[http://www.bungie.net/projects/reach/vidaudio.aspx?c=58&i=27383 Bungie.net, Halo: Reach - Unboxing] The musical segment Orbital Drop Shock Trooper from Finale in the Halo 3: ODST Original Soundtrack plays throughout the entire video. Transcript The Bungie logo appears on screen. Cut to Brian, Lorraine and Marcus. *'Brian Jarrard': "Hey, everybody, this is Brian, known as Sketch, I'm the community guy at Bungie. I'm joined here by Marcus Lehto, creative director for Halo: Reach, and Lorraine McLees, senior graphic designer, who helped work on a lot of the cool stuff we're going to talk about here today." *'Brian Jarrard': "Well, first things first, let's talk about the different flavors of Halo: Reach that are available, and we'll start with... this guy." The screen shows the Limited Edition. *'Brian Jarrard': "So this is a really unique package, first and foremost, and my understanding is that it's actually modelled and designed around fictional objects found inside the game, in Reach." *'Lorraine McLees': "Yeah." *'Marcus Lehto': "Yeah, it's like a, uh, data storage unit that ONI uses." *'Lorraine McLees': "We open it up, and, um..." *'Brian Jarrard': "So we get the full version of the game, obviously..." *'Lorraine McLees': "Yes." *'Brian Jarrard': "...and we'll get something extra cool as well. Gotta break the seal." *'Lorraine McLees': "Ah. This is the journal, from Dr. Halsey's lab." *'Brian Jarrard': "So Dr. Halsey, if you don't know, of course being the creator of the SPARTAN program, also we know her as the person who created the AI Cortana." *'Brian Jarrard': "This is her notes, her private journal, everything from her thoughts as throught he creating of the Spartan program, the events on Reach... This letter says that we are in possession of the most complete and accurate account that anyone has been able to assemble of the SPECWAR/Group Three/Noble actions before the final weeks before the Covenant glassed Reach." *'Lorraine McLees': "And that would be this." *'Brian Jarrard': "That is correct." *'Brian Jarrard': "Alright, so that was the Limited Edition, now, what I think everyone's really dying to see is, of course, the granddaddy of them all, the ''Reach'' Legendary Edition." The screen shows the Legendary Edition. *'Marcus Lehto': "The beloved space crate." *'Brian Jarrard': "Let's take a peek and see what we got." *'Brian Jarrard': "So first thing right off the bat, you'll get the entire Limited Edition inside, which will have Halsey's journal, and your copy of Reach the game, but what really makes this version special is what's underneath this styrofoam block here." *'Brian Jarrard': "So this is a Noble Team statue." *'Lorraine McLees': "This is a memorial, to kind of commemorate the ultimate sacrifice that Noble Team had to make." *'Brian Jarrard': "Who actually did this work?" *'Lorraine McLees': "Well, the actual manufacturing, creating all of the molds and all of that was done by McFarlane Studios, and we created the poses, here, you know, with Marcus." *'Marcus Lehto': "And it totally captures every little bit." *'Lorraine McLees': "So we are capturing the personalities on each member of Noble Team..." *'Brian Jarrard': "I've also heard that these are actually quite limited this time, so, um, if you don't get your hands on one soon, there's a good chance they are actually going to be gone. These will actually be a lot more sparse in the market than the Halo 3 Legendary Edition was." *'Brian Jarrard': "So Microsoft recently revealed a brand new console for the XBox 360, but what we've been working on, in secret, behind the scenes, is taking that console and making it unique for Halo fans. This is the limited edition, XBox 360 Halo: Reach console. And it does include a copy of the game as well." *'Lorraine McLees': "Wow, oh..." The screen shows the console. *'Brian Jarrard': "And, just like the packaging we just looked at for the game, it looks like even the console's been given the same fictional treatment, and been meant to feel like an actual piece of artwork that you could find inside the game. So you'll get the game with it, and it also comes with two matching controllers. Wireless, that will marry up very nicely." *'Brian Jarrard': "Well, this is pretty awesome, and is definitely something for everyone here, from the standalone version of Reach, which of course, is the awesome game itself, ubiquitous no matter what you purchase, up to the granddaddy of them all, the Legendary Edition, and of course, the brand-new console. All of this coming out on September 14 into your favorite retailer, and preorder one while you still can." Sources Category:Halo: Reach Category:Trailers